


What Kind Of Future

by haoships



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoships/pseuds/haoships
Summary: Minghao is sick.Dino makes a deal with God.
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 19





	What Kind Of Future

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few //TW
> 
> Sick fic. Will talk about symptoms of a chronic disease. I did a little google research i am not a doctor, apologies for any inaccuracies.
> 
> This will also talk about personal religious beliefs
> 
> This is all a product of my imagination FOR WRITING PURPOSES ONLY, i would never wish for any of the happennings in this story on any of our boys. Please continue PRAYING for their health and well being. 
> 
> 🌟🌟🌟  
> Not beta'd  
> English is not my first language  
> Apologies for mistakes and inaccuracies  
> 🌟🌟🌟

He has never prayed all his life. He acknowledges that there is a God, but he never once did anything to show that he has confirmed any sort of religious beliefs. He only believes goodness, kindness and karma. Which is why for anybody who knows Lee Chan who would see him right now, on his knees, in a hospital chapel, this would be a heartbreaking thing to see.

Minghao, his best friend turned lover was diagnosed with chronic leukemia four months ago and he's seen how much Minghao suffered from it. It started with just a lymph node showing up in his neck, then occasional fever out of nowhere. Nightly chills. Drastic weight loss. With every new symptom showing, Chan dies a little inside.

He feels Minghao's suffering despite not being sick. He watches as his boyfriend fights for his life everyday that Chan is torn between wanting Minghao to continue or stop fighting. It hurts him so much either way. It hurts both of them so much either way. And honestly, Chan kinda wants Minghao to stop fighting already. He feels guilty whenever the thought of asking Minghao to stop fighting gets in his head because he feels like he's being selfish. Because he also cannot put aside the thought that he wants this whole ordeal to stop hurting him too.

Today is the ugliest. Minghao, the love of his life is a lot less responsive, he has lost almost all control over his own body if the involuntary repetitive movements are anything to go by. He hasn't eaten anything since yesterday. The color of his skin is a lot more different than what it was yesterday. There are way too long pauses in between his breathing Chan would start counting. A 14-second interval was the longest.

Chan doesn't know what to do now. He thinks he's going to go crazy with how much he's so afraid to even take his eyes off of Minghao.

"Chan, why don't you go out for a while? Get some fresh air? We'll stay here and look after him." Jisoo suggested, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. Jisoo came with their other friends Jeonghan and Jihoon who are sitting next to the bed, holding each of Minghao's hand. Chan looks at his lover, peacefully sleeping on the hospital bed. He sees his breathing is a little stable for now.

He walks over to the bed, Jeonghan standing up to give him space. Chan leans over to kiss his boyfriend's forehead, running his thumb over the hallow of his cheek.

"I'll be back my love okay? I love you so much." He whispers before turning on his back to leave.

_"God, if you're really out there. Please.. either you end his suffering or just.. take me.. I don't know why he has to suffer like this.."_ Chan sobs.

_"He..Minghao.. he's been nothing but good.. he's done nothing wrong.. why did you have to let him suffer like this?! WHY?!"_ Chan screams at the cross, fisting his chest.

_"Please. Jisoo hyung said you'll listen. Are you listening right now God? I'm begging you. Please.. spare him! Just take me!!_ "

When he calms down a bit, his phone rings in his pocket. His heart started beating so hard he was sure it was going to jump out of his chest. He ran back to Minghao's room instead of answering.

There are doctors and nurses everywhere. Outside Minghao's room he spotted his friends crying, hugging each other for comfort.

"Hyung!" Chan screams running towards them.

"Chan!" Jeonghan cries, pulling him away from the door when Chan gets too close.

"Hyung I was gone for a little bit! Why??" Chan screams, trying to get away from everybody's grip.

"Chan the doctors are doing everything they can! Please.." Jihoon tries to reason with the younger, forcing him to stop fighting them off.

Chan breaks free and ran back to where he came from. There are a couple of people in the chapel now but Chan paid them no mind.

_"God!"_ He screams to the top of his lungs looking up at the cross.

_"Please. I beg you please let him live! Don't take him away from me!"_ By this time, Chan has lost all strength and is on his knees. He cries so hard he's finding it harder and harder to speak.

_"If.. if this is so wrong... if being with me is so wrong.. I swear to you God, I'll leave him.. I'll stay away from him just let him live.. please God.."_ he chokes on his tears.

_"Please.. spare him.. I'll stay away from him if that's what you want.. just please... please.. "_

Chan feels hands wrap around his shoulder as he sobs.

"Chan.." Jisoo cries with him.

"Chan.. be strong.. have faith Chan.."

The ringing of Jisoo's phone brought them back to the present. Jisoo quickly answers the phone when he sees who's calling.

Chan watches as Jisoo's eyes widened and face scrunches, nodding. "We'll be there.."

Chan waits for the news, doing his best to control his sobbing. Jisoo smiles at him.

"He's okay.. he's okay.." Chan lets out a cry. He's happy that Minghao somehow made it through for now. He gets to live another day.

Chan watches Minghao sleeping peacefully on his hospital bed, holding his hand. Chan brings Minghao's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. He looks at the elder’s hand closely and for some reason he thinks it's glowing although he knows "translucent" may be a more fitting word for it.

He hasn't woken up yet but he remembers what the doctor said.

_"Today is a miracle. I'm not sure what happened but I am not going to question it too. Minghao will open his eyes. We'll continue to observe him for now but I can tell you right now Chan, you can relax a bit. His vitals are improving a little. I'm sure even you can tell his color is a lot better now than it was hours ago. The nurses will come in from time to time to check his vitals and I am positive that it will get better every time. We'll just have to continue praying for now Chan._ _"_

Chan kisses Minghao's knuckles again and tears up when Minghao opens his eyes.

"Hey.. baby.." Chan says smiling through his tears. "How are you feeling?" He asks kissing his cheek.

Minghao smiles weakly at him.

"Baby.." he whispers.

Chan could only nod his head, smile not leaving his face, tears streaming from his eyes.

"You did so well baby.. I'm so proud of you.." Chan kissing his hand again, lips lingering.

Minghao nods his head slowly, closing his eyes, weak smile still on his face. "I love you" he whispers.

Chan answers him with an I love you more, lips not moving away from his hand.

Chan was not around when Minghao wakes up. He does find Jisoo, Jeonghan and Jihoon in the room with him though.

"Hey Hao. How are you feeling?" Jeonghan was the first to see him wake up. Minghao smiles at his friends.

"I'm feeling better." He answers.

"You look better too hun.. I'm so relieved.." Jeonghan said kissing his forehead.

"Where's Chan?" He asks.

"He just went home to change." Jihoon answers fast Minghao missed the way the two older guys looked at each other.

Chan did not come back that day. Or the day after. Minghao asks about Chan everyday and everyday, his friends would come up with a different excuse every time. Minghao believed them the first couple of days but that doesn't explain why Minghao couldn't reach him even on the phone. After four days of no Chan, Minghao confronts his friends.

"What are you not telling me hyung?" Minghao looks at them each in the eyes. "Please. I'm not a kid. I tried to understand the first two days but what you're telling me now are all just alibis. I know it! I can feel it!" Minghao said holding back his tears.

"Is Chan tired of taking care of me? Is that it?"

Jisoo shakes his head wildly. "No. That's not it Hao."

"Then what is it?" He asks again, letting his tears flow.

Jisoo told him everything. About the deal he heard him made with God.

Four months. It's been four months since Chan left Seoul for Incheon. Four months since he's seen Minghao. His beautiful Minghao. He contents himself with whatever update he gets from his Jisoo hyung.

He misses him everyday, but this he can bear more than losing Minghao completely. Jisoo did not agree to this. He tried to convince Chan that God is not like that. Chan did not disagree. But he'd rather keep his word than risk anything. He would not want Minghao to suffer again.

He spends his days in the studio teaching kids how to dance. He was just cleaning up when the door opens.

"I'm sorry but we're closed. Please come back tomorrow." Chan says without looking up.

"I know you're closed that's why I'm here." Chan froze.

It's been four months since he heard that voice. He looks up to see Minghao, looking so much better than when he last saw him. Chan swallows the lump that instantly formed on his throat.

"W-what are you doing here?" Chan did not miss the flash of hurt in Minghao's eyes. _You can't be here_.

"I came for you Chan." is Minghao's simple answer. Chan shakes his head. He turns his back on Minghao and resumed mopping the floor.

"Go home Minghao. You can't be here." he said, unable to stop his voice from shaking.

"Why? Why can't I be here Chan?" Minghao asks walking over to where Chan is.

"Just.. go.. Hao please.. don't make this any more harder than it already is.." he answers sniffling.

"No! I am not going anywhere!" Minghao protests.

Chan throws the mop he's holding as he faces Minghao. God has he missed him! He wanted nothing more than just to wrap him in his arms and not let go. But he can't. He has a promise to keep.

"Minghao listen.."

"No! Chan _you_ listen to _me_! I know about that stupid deal you made with God! Jisoo hyung told me all about it a few days after you left." Minghao steps towards him one at a time.

"What made you think God answered your prayer the first time you actually called out to him? What made you think God is that cruel?" Minghao reaches out to cup his face with one hand. Chan leans in to the touch, crying.

"Did it not ever cross your mind that maybe I have been praying too? That maybe I have been asking God to extend my life because I am not ready to go. Because I am not ready to leave you?" Minghao chokes as he said all these.

"Hao.. you don't understand.." Chan answers through his own sobs and tears. "I made a promise to God.."

"And you kept your promise Chan! You left! You kept your end of the deal!" Minghao cuts him off.

Chan looks at him, thinking, trying to understand what's happening, forcefully wiping at his own tears with the back of his hand.

"Chan. Listen to me.." Minghao cups his face in his hands. "While you were making a deal with God, I was begging him to let me live. I was asking him to give me this chance to live because I can't go just yet because I can't leave you just yet. I love you Chan I fought so hard to stay with you.."

Chan cries so hard he knows his nose is running too but he couldn't do anything about it for now.

"God answers prayers Chan. And he answered mine. And I know in my heart that God is not against us. It just wouldn't make any sense for him to give me this second life if you're not going to be with me.. what kind of future would that be?"

Chan held onto Minghao, looking at his beautiful face. He can't get over the fact that all this is happening right now and most importantly, Minghao is looking more than okay.

"Minghao.." Minghao sees the hesitation in Chan's eyes and it breaks him a little knowing how torn Chan is about all these.

"It's okay Chan. Everything's gonna be okay.. I promise you.. God is a good God.. he will not take this against you.."

Chan wraps him in his arms and sobs in his shoulder crying his heart out. He lets Minghao hug him tight and he lets himself feel once again. He stopped himself from dreaming this moment but now it's here. He gets to hold the love of his life once again and he thanks God for giving them this chance and is ready keep another promise to Him.

The promise to take good care of this gift that he has wrapped in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are always appreciated
> 
> @haoships on twt


End file.
